Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune's silhouettes during the ending credits of Episode 6 pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. V2 05 00086.png|Pyrrha and Jaune ending credit fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum BhygQs0CMAEEOVb.jpg|Pyrrha "looking fabulous", from Monty's Twitter BkEKpEdCMAEP0lr.jpg|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray Haddock Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BrTKtpcCEAErW5O.jpg|The still fabulous Pyrrha Nikos, leaping into the air with grace. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t_10.png V2t 14.png V2t 22.png V2t 39.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon 00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01515.png|Jaune exit stage left, enter Pyrrha Nikos 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01543.png| Err... is she posing? The First Step 1104 The First Step 04814.png|Jaune passes by the girl who mentioned his hair... as well as his future teammate 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Weiss asking Pyrrha to team up 1104 The First Step 06015.png|Pyrrha trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104 The First Step 07296.png|Someone didn't know I was a cereal mascot? For shame... 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Pyrrha as a cereal mascot. And remember to brush your teeth! 1104 The First Step 07779.png|Don't be disappointed Jaune, and don't give up! 1104 The First Step 08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step 10617.png|Pyrrha briefly seen beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and her shield, Akoúo̱, both equipped. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2391.png|First - secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2612.png|Aiming her weapon. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 07001.png|Leading the way 1106 The Emerald Forest 10675.png|Trying to explain that which she has known all her life 1106 The Emerald Forest 10122.png|Pyrrha confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png|An exhausted Pyrrha after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11549.png|You are strong... if you will ever let yourself believe that The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|He made that torch! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5193.png|Lights Out! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6839.png|''RUN AWAY!'' 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png|This was not in my transcript! 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108 Players and Pieces 11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces 12099.png|Covering Ren's retreat 1108 Players and Pieces 15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces 15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108 Players and Pieces 16274.png|Launching Nora to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces 16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108 Players and Pieces 19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby defeats the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces 21219.png|Ya did it, son 1108 Players and Pieces 21301.png|Here, take this punch as a reward The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03391.png|Night vision, Jaune! NO, NOT BINOCULARS! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03583.png|*Heavy Facepalm* 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Silence Cardin, no one likes you. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Beautiful night, isn't it? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07349.png|Uhh... Pyrrha... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|NO! Don't jump! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07868.png|We can come up here everyday... together... to train... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09121.png|What do you mean you don't belong here? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09620.png|Please Jaune, let me help you 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10242.png|If that is what you want... Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 00979.png|Looking out the window 1113 Forever Fall 01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall 01539.png|Our leader knows exactly what he's doing 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png|What are you doing Jaune? 1113 Forever Fall 07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall 09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Something's up 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Wait... let's watch 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05804.png|Unleashing a Black Aura...? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Semblance of Polarity revealed 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Uh... What? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|Yes. Magnets are cool too 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|Pyrrha's glad Jaune asked her to help train him 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|And so the training begins... Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Pyrrha's Maple Leafs.png|Maple Leafs Volume2OP_0943.png|Team JNPR stands together Snapshot 3 (24-05-2014 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 2 (24-05-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 1 (24-05-2014 9-00 PM).png Best Day Ever V2_01_00019.png|Lunch with Team JNPR V2_01_00022.png|What?? Professor Ozpin is behind me?? V2_01_00040.png|My bread is bigger than yours! V2_01_00041.png V2_01_00050.png Pyrrha semblance.png|Pyrrha's auditioning for the next X-Men film V2_01_00054.png V2_01_00055.png|Splattered is the word! V2_01_00061.png|Uh oh, busted... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00015.png|Oh, is that the latest issue? V2_02_00020.png|Hello again V2_02_00023.png V2e2 blake leaves.png V2e2 sun neptune.png|Look, Sun's abs are here Extracurricular V2 05 00001.png V2 05 00002.png V2 05 00003.png V2 05 00004.png V2 05 00005.png V2 05 00006.png V2 05 00007.png V2 05 00008.png V2 05 00009.png V2 05 00010.png V2 05 00011.png V2 05 00012.png V2 05 00013.png V2 05 00014.png V2 05 00017.png V2 05 00018.png V2 05 00022.png V2 05 00025.png V2 05 00026.png V2 05 00027.png V2 05 00030.png V2 05 00034.png V2 05 00036.png V2 05 00041.png V2 05 00042.png V2 05 00045.png V2 05 00046.png V2 05 00047.png V2 05 00049.png V2 05 00050.png V2 05 00052.png V2 05 00054.png V2 05 00075.png V2 05 00077.png V2 05 00078.png V2 05 00001.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images